Problem
Problem (En Español:Problema), es una canción presentada en el episodio Homecoming, La version original pertenece a Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea. Letra Santana (cheerios): uh-huh It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you, girl (I got one less, one less problem) Ey Quinn (Cheerios): Hey, baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna (I want you) Brittany (Cheerios): Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause, even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Santana con Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya Santana con Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Brittany (Cheerios): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (But I do) Santana con Brittany y Cheerios: Every time you touch me And say you love me Quinn: I get a little bit breathless Santana con Brittany y Cheerios (Cheerios): I shouldn't want it (But I do) Santana con Brittany: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana con cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you (Quinn: Ooh, babe) Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Ooh, babe) Artie: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got? Santana (con Cheerios): (Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you) In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but (I really, really) doubt you Understand (my life is easy when I ain't around you) (Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin') I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence (And the best thing now) is probably for you to exit (I let you go, let you back), I finally learned my lesson (No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin') I'm listening to you knowin' (I can't believe what you're sayin') There's a million you's, baby boo, so (don't be dumb) I got (99 problems but you won't be one) (Like what) Santana (Cheerios): Ooh (One less, one less problem) Ooh (One less, one less problem) Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem) Santana con Brittany y Quinn (Cheerios): I should be wiser and realize that I've got ( One less, one less problem) Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany:'Hey) I got one less problem without you ('Santana:'Oh, babe) I got one less problem without you ('Quinn:'''Woo) '''Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Hooh, baby) Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah) I got one less problem without you (Quinn: Hooh, hey) I got one less problem without you Santana con Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Ooh) Artie (con Brittany): One less problem without you (Quinn: Hey) I got one less problem (without you)(Brittanay: uh) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah) I got one less problem without you Cheerios (y Santana): I got one less, one less (problem) Santana: Yeah Curiosidades *El ex-novio de Naya Rivera, Big Sean, canta en la versión original de la canción junto a su ex-novia Ariana Grande. * Santana les recuerda a Brittany, Quinn y Artie mientras caminaban,antes de interpretar la canción, que "El sexo vende". *Apesar de que se esperaba este fuera un solo de Quinn con coros de Santana y Brittany como la mayoria de las canciones de The Unholy Trinity, no fue así. Más bien parece ser que es un solo de Santana con coros de Quinn y Brittany con una que otra estrofa individual por parte de estas dos ultimas; como en Come See about me, que fue un solo de Quinn con una que otra estrofa individual de Santana y Brittany. * Es de las pocas canciones interpretadas en la serie con dos tonos diferentes, Santana y Brittany cantan una notas más arriba de la original y Quinn canta una octava por debajo de la original. * Es la primer canción que es interpertada por The Unholy Trinity en la sexta temporada y la ultima en la serie. * Es el Full Performance de este episodio y de la Sexta Temporada con mas visitas en Youtube con 6.686.584 views, seguido por Chandelier con 5.070.464 y Let it Go con 4.646.725, hasta el momento. * Última canción interpretada por The Unholy Trinity. * En las gradas se pueden ver las palabras YOU, GLEE, y WE. ** Tambien se puede ver un error en la formacion de la palabra "GLEE", "WE" y "WANT" en las gradas. Videos thumb|center|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el campo de fútbol Categoría:Cuartetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Canciones del episodio Homecoming